


Habits you get from friends

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, stupid identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: Spending time with your friends means that sometimes, some of their habits or catchphrases will rub off on you. And when you're a hero and got a secret identity to protect... Things can get weird really fast.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Habits you get from friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lunaden).



> When you jokingly put something on a Discord server and Tumblr user @lunadenmidnightprowl gives you a marvelous idea...

It had already been three years since Adrien had got into school and met his friends, three years after he had received the Black Cat miraculous and become Chat Noir. It also had been three years since he became friends with Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the three best friends one could have ever asked for. It had been two years since his friendship with Marinette, Alya and Nino had caused a miraculous change in his stoic father, which basically was the decision to let his son work less as a model and have more free time to spend with his friends. And it had only been one year since Adrien had realized his feelings for Marinette, although he hadn't dared to take action and confess to her, since he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

For Adrien, these three last years held so many of his most precious memories, some of the best moments he had lived and some of the greatest laughs he had ever had. And he was very grateful for that time Nino, Alya and Marinette had planted themselves in Gabriel's office and discussed whatever with him (they wouldn't tell him what happened in that office) two years ago, since he got to spend a lot more time goofing off with his friends and classmates. but spending a lot of time with his peers had changed Adrien in subtle ways he hadn't noticed, getting so many quirks, habits and catchphrases from his friends.

Alya had rubbed off some of her sassiness on him, and although it was mainly reflected on his Chat Noir persona, Adrien himself was surprised to hear himself sassing people as Adrien, like that time he sassed Lila for a lie she told and it ended up on revealing all her lies to their classmates (she might or might not had deserved it after insulting Marinette's amazing work). From Marinette, Adrien had not only learned to bake and cook some very simple recipes, but he had also got some of her seemingly never-ending positivity and cheerfulness. Even the press had commented how the Agreste boy seemed to shine brighter than ever. He also got some stubbornness rubbed off from Ladybug, but it's not like he could tell anyone that, even if Nino and Alya had their own suspicions.

But what perhaps had left a biggest mark on Adrien, was Nino, his best civilian friend and his comrade-in-arms whenever he was Carapace (not that Nino knew he was Chat, mind you). From spending so much time talking with his buddy Nino, Adrien had subconsciously copied some of Nino's mannerisms and a bit of the way Nino talked had definitely rubbed off on Adrien. The guy would say dude in seven out of ten sentences he said. And while Nino loved that his man was now talking like him, feeling the bro connection, the girls could only facepalm at it.

But all of that wasn't all that Adrien had gained during those three years. Aside from having the minor experience of dating Kagami for a month until they realized that perhaps they get along better as friends, Adrien had got a lot of experience in love, albeit not from his own experiences. Almost everyone in their class was dating someone else and a lot of people he knew were also suddenly dating, immersing the poor Adrien in endless love talks, even if he was single himself. At least his great friend (read: crush) Marinette wasn't dating anyone. And Ladybug... Even if his romantic feelings were still lingering on his heart, admiration and respect were the only things he showed to his good friend. Plus, ever since he had focused on being his friend and only his friend, she had started to open up more about that guy she liked, even if she was trying to finally move on from what she called a one-sided unrequited love. Chat might have felt the urge to punch whatever guy was idiotic enough not to love her back.

On another note, Adrien had also gained some stuff as Chat Noir. The major had secretly granted him and Ladybug a private penthouse to use as a hideout in case they needed to hide somewhere during a battle or have strategic meetings. Of course, Ladybug had made sure to check there were no cameras or microphones to spy on the hideout and somehow got someone to decorate the penthouse. He had also gained some civilian friends as Chats that he liked to visit from time to time, like Alya, Juleka (unexpectedly she was great at giving midnight advices and a great girl to hang out with), Nino or Theo (the guy was actually the same age as Adrien and he was a great guy when he wasn't akumatized). Obviously, Chat Noir had a favorite among his civilian friends, a certain baker's daughter that occasionally fed him some pastries from the ones that didn't get sold during the day (seriously, how could someone not buy this stuff??).

Spending time with his civilian friends as Chat Noir was a unique experience he had learnt to appreciate and cherish a lot. His heart melted whenever he was with Nino and Nino talked about how bad he felt for Adrien for x reason or how much he loved to be Adrien's friend even if he wouldn't stop punning. Chat hung out with Juleka on nights where he needed to gush about his love problems, since Juleka wasn't as nosy as Alya and... Well, Chat couldn't exactly gush about Marinette to Marinette. Plus, hanging in the Liberty was really fun since sometimes Anarka or Luka would also be there and shenanigans were ensured. Hanging with Alya was never boring thought, especially those times her younger sisters would come to Alya's room demanding to play and ended up playing dolls with Alya and Chat (he sometimes wished to have a sister). And Theo... Theo was always that one guy you get along with that, even if you don't talk that much with him, you still get along like a house on fire whenever you're together.

* * *

One night that Chat was visiting Juleka and both of them were lying on the deck of the Liberty, looking at the stars while they hummed Kitty Section's newest song, Luka came along and stood there with a confused expression, staring at Chat Noir as if he was doing something completely abnormal. At first, Luka said nothing and just shrugged before joining them, but something about Chat was bugging him that night and Chat was starting to get worried about it.

"What happens Luka?" asks Chat Noir.

"It's just that I was confused... When did you listen to that song? Kitty Section has yet to release it and I've never seen you during one of our practices" says Luka.

"OH! That was... I simply heard it once while I passed by as a civilian and it got stuck in my head!" says Chat trying not to panic and failing.

"Riiight... I guess that it's better if we don't press him for answers" says Juleka, looking at Chat Noir.

"I did hear it as a civilian!" complains Chat indignant. "That much was true".

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for asking, it just weirded me out" says Luka. "What do you think of the song anyway".

"I love the song and the lyrics are awesome. I'm a bit curious about why does Kitty Section has a song about a guy not getting a girlfriend tho" says Chat as he rolls to face Luka.

"That's because we're talking about Luka" says Juleka. "He couldn't get the heart of the girl he liked and we decided to cheer him on by writing a heartbreak song. A lot of bands have at least one song about being heartbroken".

"That was about you? But I didn't know you had gotten rejected lately!" says Chat getting up. "I feel sorry for you man".

"Thanks Chat, at least there's someone who doesn't force me to do something and just worries about me" says Luka as he looks at Juleka, without any hard feelings and mostly joking.

"Juleka can be pretty heartless sometimes" says Chat Noir joining the teasing. "The other night she told me that I should shut up and kiss my crush instead of complaining so much".

"And yet, you didn't shut up" says Juleka poking Chat's side with a toy sword. "I got a headache from listening to your attempt of a serenade for her".

"It's an impossible love" says Chat Noir dramatically. "I thought you were my friend and supported me Jules".

"I can't support you and Luka at the same time" points Juleka.

"So you like Marinette too..." says Luka with a somewhat sad smile. "I hope you have a bit more luck than me".

"Wait... This is why Marinette was sad last week. She said she felt bad for rejecting someone" says Chat connecting the dots.

"She's so sweet" says Luka, chuckling a bit. "Even after rejecting me she still cares for my feelings. I'm glad she was my first love, even if it wasn't mutual".

"Yeah, Mari is sometimes too nice with everyone" says Juleka looking at the sky.

"And that's why there are no hard feelings after getting rejected" says Luka as he gets up. "She has her own problems and she still makes time to care for others. How could someone hate her?"

"Yeah, she's the best. She helped me back when I was... When I was after m'lady's heart" says Chat Noir.

"Well, there's a reason why she has a fanclub, even if she doesn't know about it herself" says Juleka.

"She has a fanclub?!" say Chat and Luka surprised.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of people who just love and adore Marinette in Dupont that made a fanclub of her" says Juleka. "Half of them had a crush on her and the other half still has a crush on her".

"How come I didn't know about it! Nino or Alya know about it?" asks Chat Noir curious.

"Yeah, Alya was almost tempted to enter and claim the role of the president" says Juleka laughing about it. "I still remember Nino trying to stop her, they ended up joining the fanclub without taking the power".

"I'm going to pay them a visit. How dare they not invite me too!" says Chat as he gets up. "Goodnight you two".

"Bye Chat" say the Couffaine with a smile on their faces.

"I thought you'd tell him that he has no chances" says Juleka once Chat is gone.

"I don't know if he has. Marinette told me she was still trying to move on from her crush on Adrien and that there was someone who was making a spot on her heart" says Luka. "That could be Chat Noir for all I know".

"True" says Juleka nodding.

* * *

Chat Noir couldn't pay a visit to Alya nor to Nino that night, since Alya wasn't at home and Nino was long asleep. He decided that he'd pay a visit to his Princess instead, just to check up on her and see if she was feeling better. She had told him that she was fine when he asked her at school, but Adrien knew that Marinette was also a bit more open to him when he had the cat costume on. Maybe it was the power of cats, maybe it was his raw feline charisma; he didn't know what it was, but he knew he liked Marinette even more when she was more open and playful. Even if the days of the blushy stuttering Marinette were no more, Adrien still felt that she was holding herself back for some reason.

He landed on the rooftop of a building that was in front of Marinette's home and he checked if her lights were still on to see if he had to change his plans again. Luckily for him, not only was Marinette awake, but she also was on her balcony weaving something that looked like a hat. Chat Noir smiled and tried to catch Marinette's attention with the laser pointer of his baton (he discovered accidentally that he had one). She noticed him and waved at him with a knowing smile, as if she had been expecting him to show up at some point of the night. Chat Noir grinned and pole-vaulted himself over the street, landing perfectly on her handrail.

"Good evening Princess, what is a fair night like you doing in this breezy lady?" says Chat Noir, referencing the last movie they had seen together (Deadpool).

"Waiting for my favorite stray cat to come, have you seen him anywhere?" says MArinette after rolling her eyes. "He's black and has green eyes and he's a dork who references and puns everytime he can".

"Meowch Princess, your sassiness is going to kill this poor alley cat" says Chat smiling as he gets down. "But now seriously, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing... Well, I guess. I'm not feeling bad for breaking someone's heart, if that's what you wanted to know" says Marinette putting down her needles. "I've accepted the fact that even if it pains me, I had to reject him. I couldn't just let him believe he had chances with me, it would have been way worse for both of us".

"Well, I'm here to support you if you need anything Mari" says Chat putting his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I know Chat, I know" she tells him as she gets up. "Anyway, want some macarons that didn't get sold today?"

"The need to ask is offensive, how could I refuse to get some tasty macarons?" says Chat Noir with a smile. "I still can't believe you get extras".

"Get your cat butt in, I'll go grab some" says Marinette smiling.

"I'll have you know that this cat butt of mine is perfect, mind you" says Chat Noir jokingly. "There's a fanclub dedicated solely to my butt".

"I know, I'm the president" says Marinette winking at Chat as she heads inside.

"Speaking of fanclubs, I've heard something amusing" says Chat, following her inside. "I think you'll love to hear what I discovered when you come back with those treats".

"The joke's on you, I have them already here" says Marinette pulling a tray with macarons from the drawer under her desk. "Now fess up, what's this info you speak of".

"Well, since you ask me so politely I'll tell you inspector" says Chat, acting as if he was a frail woman from an old detective's movie and Marinette was the detective. "A birdie told me you have a fanclub in Dupond".

"I have a what!" says Marinette, covering her mouth with her hands as she accidentally throws the tray.

"The macarons!" says Chat as he tries and saves the macarons from falling on the floor. "Shesh Princess, I was surprised when I was told too, but the macarons are innocent".

"How do you know that I have a fanclub? Is someone I know in it? WHY DO I HAVE A FANCLUB?" asks Marinette spiralling.

"Calm down Mari, I was told by Juleka when we were talking about you" says Chat Noir, calming her down a bit. "I don't know who's in the club, except that Alya almost snatched the president position, but Nino stopped her".

"I'm killing Alya" says Marinette deadpanning, then she turns to Chat. "Don't tell me you got into it too".

"I didn't, I was told tonight. Honestly, I'm offended they didn't invite me" says Chat Noir before vanishing a macaron into his stomach. "Like, dude, the least you could have done is invite me too".

"What did you just say?" asks Marinette weirded out for some reason.

"Dude, the least you could have done is invite me too?" repeats Chat Noir slowly, confused by Marinette's reaction.

"Oh my-! I can't believe it!" says Marinette throwing her arms up in the air and walking in circles.

"I- Uh- Um... Mari? You okay? What did just happened?" says Chat Noir, getting a bit worried. 

"You happened Adrien!" says Marinette out of nowhere.

"I... WHAT?!" says Chat dumbfounded.

"I FUCKING FIGURED OUT YOUR IDENTITY THANKS TO YOUR 'dude' YOU DUMBASS!" says Marinette. "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THE SAME DORK TWICE!"

"YOU WHAT?!" says Chat Noir, way too confused to understand what he was hearing.

"Oh my god, someone kill me and end my suffering already" whines Marinette before covering her face with her hands.

"What did just happen..." says Chat Noir with a hand on his forehead, trying to understand everything. "Wait a minute... Did you just say that you fell for me twice?"

"No?" tries to lie Marinette. But her blush revealed the truth and she could see in Chat's smugly smirk that he had heard her perfectly well.

"Marinette... I-" begins to say Chat, but Marinette throws a pillow at his face that made him lose equilibrium and fall to the ground.

"I don't wanna hear your rejection now Chat! I've been embarrassed enough for one night!" says Marinette with her face red like a tomato.

"But I- Stop it with the pillows Marinette!" says Chat dodging another pillow. "I love you t-! Hmpf!"

Marinette, who had just performed another headshot with a pillow, suddenly pales. "Y-You... You love... M-Me?!" says Marinette confused and panicking mentally.

"Yesh I do" says Chat trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "But dammit Princesh, you're making me bleed".

"OH MY GOSH SORRY!" says Marinette trying to get some paper for Chat Noir, rushing to his side. "I panicked".

"I know, I know" says Chat nodding as he puts some paper on his nose to stop the bleeding. "You're stronger than I ever thought though, almost as strong as Ladybu- SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER?! YOU DISCOVERED MY IDENTITY!"

Marinette giggled for a bit. "I think you don't need to tell her".

"I do! She's my partner and has the right to know that I somehow blew my cover by saying dude" says Chat Noir worried.

"That's not what I mean" says Marinette giggling.

"What is so funny?!" asks Chat desperate.

"She's Ladybug" says Tikki coming from one of Marinette's drawers. "Hello Chat, nice to see you again".

"Tikki! I wanted to say that!" complains Marinette.

"Uh... WHAT THE-!" says Chat, but Tikki shoves a cookie in his mouth to shut him up.

"Stop shouting or you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood" reprimands him Tikki. "Just calm down, swallow that cookie, and speak like people".

"But why did you tell him Tikki?" asks Marinette. "I thought you said we couldn't reveal our identities".

"You would have had to do it eventually, but I told him because you would have done it otherwise" says Tikki.

"Okay, I give up on trying to understand everything that's going on" says Chat after gulping down the cookie and calming down. "There is only one thing I have to know".

"What do you want to know?" asks Marinette curious, turning to Chat just to see him detransform.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you. Will you be the love of my life?" asks Adrien looking up to Marinette.

"Yes!" says Marinette hugging-tackling him. "I love you Adrien".

"May I kiss you, m'lady?" asks Adrien grinning.

But Marinette was already kissing him even before she told him her answer, way too focused on finally making her dreams come true. In the distance, the two kwamis were floating as they observed their holders, feeling happy for them while secretly celebrating that they won't have to deal ever again with their insufferable 3am lovesickness rambling and their idiotic love square shenanigans. Plagg was even crying openly while Tikki just patted him on the back as she nodded. Truly a very romantic scene.


End file.
